The Baptist Community Health Care Corporation (BMHCC)'s Baptist Cancer Center (BCC) is applying on behalf of the Baptist Health System/Mid-South NCORP Minority/Underserved Consortium to become a Minority/Underserved Community Site for the NCI Community Oncology Research Program (NCORP). The Consortium brings the BCC/BMHCC's large integrated cancer care delivery program in the urban area of Memphis and surrounding rural markets with the urban Meharry Medical College (MCC) program with its experience as a Minority-Based Community Clinical Oncology Program (MB-CCOP), and the support and collaboration of the Vanderbilt-lngram Cancer Center (VICC), a joint partner of BCC and MMC in translational clinical trials, cancer care delivery, and population research. The joint catchment area's population is over 40% African American, 5% other minority groups, about 25% rural, and among the poorest in the nation. Overall, the Consortium practices treat over 5,000 new cancer cases annually. The NCORP investment will support enhancement of the clinical trials system, outreach for trial education and enrollment in practices serving minority and rural populations, and collaboration with community primary care centers for relevant treatment and screening, prevention and other trials, and in cancer care delivery research in these communities. The Consortium's proposal is built on an existing extensive clinical trial and data management infrastructure at BMHCC and MMC. Both groups have community outreach and collaborative primary care programs in underserved parts of their catchment areas. BMHCC also has an excellent infrastructure for cancer care delivery research (CCDR) including information technology support with access to BMHCC system-wide administrative and patient data, plus a newly installed system-wide electronic health record (EPIC) in all hospitals, ambulatory facilities and physician offices. BMHCC also has ongoing NCI and PCORI-funded CCDR. The Consortium leaders have broad experience in clinical trials, MB-CCOPs, cancer data management and CCDR. The Consortium will be a strong contributor to clinical trials in all areas, and a strong contributor to the development of the NCORP research agenda in cancer care disparities.